


No pets allowed

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, One Shot, This is what happens, but nope, i love this promt so much, i should be finishing my other fics, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in the apartment next to me. We're not supposed to have pets, but I know you have a cat. I'll make you a deal, I won't tell, if you let me pet it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No pets allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing that I saw on tumblr that I thought was cute.
> 
> I am getting chapter 4 of Checking you out done and hope to get that out soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

>   
>  Prompt: You live in the apartment next to me. We're not supposed to have pets, but I know you have a cat. I'll make you a deal, I won't tell, if you let me pet it.

Adrien knew the rules. No pets allowed in apartments. This rule had been plastered on every wall on every floor of the apartment block yet here he was with a black ball of fluff on his lap in his apartment. He knew he could get kicked out of his apartment for this but he really didn’t care. Even if he wanted to get rid of the small cat he didn’t have the heart to send him to a shelter. The cat was quickly growing on him and he didn’t want to give him away, even if the cat decided to never listen to him and ruin his apartment. He had his neighbor to than for the fact that no one knew about the cat.

How did Adrien find this cat you ask? Well he was walking back to his apartment on evening and he heard a small noise coming from behind a bin nearby. He went to go investigate and found a small black cat that was desperately searching for food. The cat slowly made its way over to the blond, rubbing his head on Adrien’s legs. Watching the cat made Adrien’s heart melt so he took the cat in. 

To say that Adrien had trouble getting the cat in would be an understatement. It took him ten minutes to get the black cat to be quiet and then another seven to get the cat up to his room since he had to go the long way to make sure no one heard him or the kitten.

Once he had got back to his apartment he placed the kitten on his bed and went to get something to eat.

Once he got back he realized the mistake he had made. His door was open and the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Oops.

Adrien had practically sprinted out of his apartment and quietly searched for the cat. Luckily the feline hadn’t gotten far and was prodding his neighbor’s door.

Before said neighbor could answer the door and see Adrien and a cat he picked the small kitten up and ran back to his apartment and slammed the door shut.

Adrien then proceeded flopped onto his bed and sighed. Why did that that cat have to be so much trouble, he could’ve been discovered if Adrien hadn’t of moved him away from his neighbors door sooner.

Unfortunately for Adrien there was a knock on is door. He knew instantly who it could be, though he was hoping it wasn’t them. He got up and went to answer the door. He instantly regretted that decision. It was his neighbor, the one whose door his cat nearly broke the hinges on. 

She took a quick glance around his apartment then began to speak.

“I saw a cat earlier outside my door and you seemed to take it away as if you didn’t want me to see it. Are you keeping a cat?” she didn’t say this harshly, she seemed to say it very melodramatically which nearly made Adrien laugh.

“Why do you care?” Adrien resorted, a sarcastic tone clear in his voice. He saw a smirk form on her face which he matched on his own.

“Because I don’t like rule breakers” she pointed at him, almost pushing him back. She crossed her arms over her chest. Adrien could see that she was thinking but that thought scared him slightly. Was she going to get the small cat taken away? He really had no clue at this point.

She looked him straight in the eyes. “I'll make you a deal, I won't tell, if you let me pet it” she said calmly. As if on cue the black cat wondered over to Adrien and looked up at his neighbor.

“You promise?” Adrien asked wearily, even though he knew that he had no choice but to let her anyway. It wasn’t that he didn’t want anyone petting the cat, it was more that he was worried about the short girl at his door ratting out on him.

“I promise” she said as she was bending down to pick up the kitten. It seemed to really want the attention and happily obliged to being picked up and fondled by the girl. Adrien was genuinely shocked about how well the cat was taking this. He had never let Adrien pick him up so in a sense he was quite jealous. 

His neighbor put the cat down, who ran back into the apartment and fell asleep on Adrien’s bed. They both let out a chuckle at the small cat that seemed to ignore it.

“I haven’t even told you my name and your already approved by my cat. Adrien stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “My name is Adrien, what’s yours?” he asked curiously.

“Oh yeah, my name is Marinette, it’s nice to meet you” he saw Marinette look into his apartment. She was looking at the cat that was now looking towards her, almost like he was trying to remind her about his presence. 

“And you too” she said, chuckling at the small feline. The cat seemed satisfied by this and settled back down on the bed.

They stood idly at the door for some time before he heard Marinette’s phone ring. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

“I’m sorry but I need to go meet my parents now, it was nice talking to you Adrien” she said before running off. Adrien just waved at her even though he knew full well she wouldn’t see it. Moments later he heard a thud down the corridor then a curse which clearly came from Marinette. It sounded like she had just fallen over. He let out a small laugh before entering his apartment and shutting the door.

After their first meeting that day Marinette repeatedly came over to see him and the small cat who had taken a massive liking to the petit girl. They became really close friends and the routine of her coming round had become extremely regular.

And she hadn’t broken her promise to him in the year after their first meeting and he hoped it would stay that way because he now trusted her greatly and it seemed she trusted him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave this as a one shot and try focus on Checking you out for now. I think I closed this off quite well and don't want to ruin that.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you thought in the comments and maybe leave kudos if you think this fic is worth it ^-^


End file.
